roy's diary
by toma QED
Summary: Isi dari diary Roy Mustang, Sang Flame Alchemist yang tenar itu...


_Senin, 10 February_

Hari ini seperti biasanya…paperwork menumpuk di atas mejaku, dan Riza, dia tetap tidak memperbolehkanku pulang sebelum menyelesaikan semua kerjaanku itu. Diary, kau tahu apa akibatnya ? Hari ini aku baru pulang jam 11 malam, dan janji kencanku sepertinya batal lagi. (T0T) sedih… Ah..biarkan saja, toh besok kita akan mencari mangsa lagi, ya kan ? heheh..

Hm… aku enggak mengerti kenapa lieutenant Hawkeye amat senang menghukumku untuk menyelesaikan paperworkku ! Padahal kalau kau mau tahu, diary, dia juga menungguiku hingga pekerjaanku selesai. Kupikir-pikir…mungkin Riza lebih mirip seorang guru yang menghukum muridnya karena tidak membuat PR dan menyuruhnya mengerjakannya hingga Selesai di waktu pulang sekolah..stuju ! (argh…jangan sampai dia membaca tulisanku ini.. kalau tidak aku bisa mati ditembak olehnya…diary, lebih baik kau pandai-pandai menyembunyikan diri, ya…)

Oh iya, tadi pagi juga, Fullmetal bersama Winry datang ke kantorku. Yah..gadis itu, setiap kali melihatnya membuatku teringat akan perang Ishbar dan kedua dokter yang kubunuh dulu… Jujur…sampai sekarang, aku masih cukup menghindari bertatapan mata dengannya… Aku masih takut, seakan-akan semua orang memandangku dan berpikiran _wah…ini si Roy yang telah membunuh 2 dokter yang tidak bersalah…_ Yah..sejenis begitulah..Aku takut…

Hoah… ngantuk… ya udah deh, diary…nanti aja aku nulis lagi…

_Selasa, 11 February_

Sama seperti biasa….paperwork..paperwork… ngomong-ngomong, aku mendapat laporan menarik dari Fullmetal, kalau batu bijak itu sebenarnya terbuat dari nyawa manusia. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran aku gila…tapi rasanya kami sebagai alchemist, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membandingkan namanya nyawa banyak manusia, dengan nyawa seorang manusia lainnya, atau dengan kekayaan, kekuasaan…

Yah..yah..yah…. aku tahu..aku tahu…aku memang juga pengen jadi Fuhrer… sebenarnya alasanya mudah. 1. Karena aku ingin menjadikan Amestris ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. 2. tentu saja untuk mengganti seluruh seragam parjurit wanita menjadi – ROK mini ! kalau bisa yang super mini ! hahaha ! Mungkin saat itu, bekerja akan menjadi menyenangkan, ya…

Ngomong-ngomong soal rok mini, coba deh, kau juga bayangkan bagaimana Riza dalam rok mini ? apalagi setiap hari dia yang ada bersama ku dan…eehm, walau tetap setiap hari menodongkan senapannya memaksa aku bekerja… Tapi bayangkan sisi positive nya dong… bayangkan ! Riza gitu loh… aduh…pasti hot banget… (sekarang nosebleed deh…cari tissue buat ngelap hidung…)

Hari ini, aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis, namanya Himiko. Tapi, sepertinya itu juga hanya bertahan untuk hari ini saja. Dia gadis yang cukup membosankan. Sedikit galak, dan ketus, juga tomboy. Bosan…bosan…tidak menarik sama sekali…

_Kamis, 13 Februari_

Hey..aneh… ada yang aneh…. Aku tahu.. hari ini winry dan fullmetal kembali mendatangi kantorku lagi. Tapi hari ini Winry mengajak Riza keluar untuk, katanya sih rahasia cewek…. Aneh..aneh… Tumbennya lagi, pada saat jam kerja, riza mau keluar lho ! Memang sih… kerjaannya sudah selesai, dan dia menyuruh Havoc menjagaiku… (kasihan havoc, kalau perkerjaanku belum selesai ketika Riza kembali, dia pasti akan mendapat tembakan senapan juga, seperti yang biasa Riza lakukan padaku…) Untung aku bisa cepat menyelesaikannya…hehehe…itu juga karena Havoc membantu menyelesaikannya. Jelas lah…siapa sih yang mau kena senjatanya Riza ?

Oh iya… ngomong-ngomong…apa enggak apa-apa nih… dari tadi aku lebih prefer menulis Riza daripada Lt. Hawkeye. Di kantor pun hampir aku kelepasan memanggil Riza… untung nih otak masih jalan… Kalau tidak, apa yang dia pikirkan, ya…. (tiba-tiba sweatdrop karena membayangkan senapan yang pasti akan ditodongkan)

Hari ini, tidak ada acara kencan-kencanan. Pulang dari East HQ, langsung ke bar. Seperti biasa, ada Maes di sana menemani aku minum. Hari ini cuma 1 botol doang… makanya saat ini aku masih bisa menulis (a/n : kalo minum 1 botol mabok gak sih ! Enggak ada bayangan sama sekali… ( o ) )

Hm… oh iya… satu lagi.. ada hal aneh dalam diriku… Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari dirinya… Belakangan ini setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikan Riza. Dari cara wangi rambutnya, mata cokelatnya itu, rambut pirangnya,… Entah kenapa, ya…. Belakangan ini aku merasa ingin lebih dekat dengannya….

Hoy..hoy… stop..stop…cukup.. Jangan terlalu jauh memikirkan dia, oke ! Inget, dia itu tetap lieutenantmu. Yo I deh… Iya-ya… aku ini Roy mustang si Laddy killer. Kenapa harus jatoh sama bawahan sendiri !

Ya udah deh…tidur aja… bye-bye diary…

_Jumat 14 february _

Hari ini, seperti biasa… paperwork...pappppeeerwooorrrkkkk terus ! argh ! riza menyodoriku dengan banyak sekali papeeeerrwooorrkkk hingga sampai sekarang pun aku masih sedikit neg melihat tumpukan kertas.

Tidak. Hari ini aku sedang bahagia. Walau paperwork yang menyebalkan itu, tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa membuatku sedih ! Roy Mustang sedang bahagia nih ! ehm.. memang sih.. masih ada tugas sedikit…tapi diary, kau pasti penasarankan ? oke, aku ceritain dengan sedikit lebih jelas.

/ Roy's narrator /

**Eastern Headquarter**

**2230 Local Time**

"Lieutenant, bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit paperworkku ?" Aku merenggek padanya. Hari ini sepertinya ia lebih cantik dari biasanya. Rambutnya seperti biasa, diclip ke atas. Ia juga mengenakan seragamnya yang biasa. Wangi badannya pun parfum yang biasa. Tapi aku bisa mencium suatu _wangi_ yang beda dari biasanya.

Ah.. andaikan aku bisa menyentuh dan membelai rambut halusnya.. andai aku bisa melihat betisnya yang mulus dan putih jika ia mengenakan rok mini… andai aku bisa bercintaan dengannya, merasakan kenikmatannya yang oh sungguh luar biasa….

"taisa ! jangan kotori paperwork itu !" teriaknya lalu segera mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya. AKu baru menyadari bahwa hidungku mimisan gara-gara memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang yang paling suci seluruh dunia itu.

Lieutenant Hawkeye berjalan ke arah mejaku, lalu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengangkat wajahku, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelap hidungku yang sudah tidak tertolongkan lagi. Aku pun larut dalam tatapan mata cokelatnya yang selalu kuimpikan setiap hari. Hey… aku tidak bermimpi tentangnya setiap hari, apakah aku ?

Aku dikagetkan dengan adanya bibir empuk diatas bibirku, yang ternyata milik riza. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berdebar-debar, namun kusambut ajakannya. Aku pun membalas menciumnya kembali, dan posisi kami berakhir dengan jatuhnya Riza diatas meja, dan aku berada di atasnya.Aku baru sadar, kalau Riza juga mencintaiku. Aku bahagia.

Lalu aku menghadap wajahnya dan mencoba melepaskan kancing baju militarynya, namun tanggannya menghentikan tanganku

"bukan di kantor, roy…" ia tersenyum padaku, seraya bangkit dari meja. "Lagipula tugas kita masih banyak, kan ?"

Tugasnya dari mana ? Ia sudah selesai dari tadi. Aku yakin itu. Tapi memang, tugasku masih banyak.. AKu memperhatikan ia yang berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Wanita itu lalu kembali lagi ke mejaku dan menaruh sebungkus kotak bermodel hati di atas mejaku.

"Happy valentine day, sir…"

aku menatap kado itu tak percaya. Di dalamnya ada sekotak cokelat bergambar hati kecil-kecil. Tidak pernah kulihat di toko, dan pastinya ini buatan Riza sendiri. Kucicipi satu cokelat itu dengan penuh rasa haru.

"maaf tadi saya mengoper kerjaan saya pada anda agar anda dapat ditahan di sini hingga malam… sehingga saya bisa memberikan hadiah ini pada anda…"

Ah.. ternyata itu alasan mengapa hari ini kerjaanku banyak sekali…. Lebih dari banyak malahan… Jelas saja. Pikirku sambil mengunyah cokelat itu. Nyum.. enak !

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku padanya. "hey, pulang ini ada kerjaan ?"

"tidak… hanya Black Hayate telah resah menungguku di rumah. Sebagian paperworknya akan kuselesaikan besok, roy. Jadi malam ini kau boleh langsung pulang…"

AKu sedikit kecewa… anjing didahulukan daripadaku.. Menyedihkan.

Sebelum wanita itu keluar dari kantor dan menghilang dari pandanganku, ia sempat memberikan quick kiss di bibirku, terlalu cepat malah aku tidak sempat bereaksi atas kecepatannya yang luar biasa itu.

Yah… riza..riza… orang yang tidak bisa kutebak…

/ End of Roy's narrator /

Ya… begitulah ceritanya… dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa banyak menulis hal yang aneh-aneh lagi di buku ini, kan ? Hampir kamarku bolong gara-gara buku ini dibacanya…(sweatdrop) setidaknya aku masih hidup…hehehehe… hey… dia sekarang sedang tidur dengan manisnya di atas ranjangku. Aku senang sekali melihatnya dengan night dress hitamnya. Riza terlihat imut sekali ketika sedang tidur…. Apa lagi ketika dia mengiggau namaku… hehehe.. jadi malu.

Argh ! Diary ! kau sembunyi, ya ! Kalau tulisanku ini dibaca dia lagi, habis sudah kau bolong-bolong seperti kantorku… pokoknya selama riza malam nginap di rumahku, kau jangan berani menampakkan diri lagi, deh !

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Flame Alchemist,**_

**Colonel Roy Mustang**

_FIN_


End file.
